Confused Love
by Jambeth
Summary: Rebel and dreamer.No aliens. Everyone is human. Max and Liz are in love and everything seems pefect. But all good things eventually come to an end. Tess is new in town. She doesn't have any friends, so Max being as friendly as he is welcomes her with open
1. Chapter 1

**AU- I just finished Where is my home so I thought I would start another fic. **

**Summary- No aliens. Everyone is human. Max and Liz are in love and everything seems pefect. But all good things eventually come to an end. Tess is new in town. She doesn't have any friends, so Max being as friendly as he is welcomes her with open arms. But when Max starts to fall for Tess. Will Max pick his former love or the mysterious new girl in town?**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**Category- Rebel/Dreamer.**

Prologue:   


It was after closing and Max, Tess, and Liz were the only people at the Crashdown.

Max looked over at Liz and then at Tess. How was he suppose to pick. Tess was outgoing and Liz was shy. Tess had curly blond hair and Liz had brown straight hair. Tess had blue eyes and Liz had brown. They were complete opposites and Max loved them both.

Liz felt very uncomfortable. She was sitting beside the other woman Max loved. The woman that messed everything up.

Tess took a deap breath. It took every bit of her self control not to kill Liz. What did Max see in her anyway. Liz was beautiful, she , and innocent. It finally hit Tess that nothing was wrong with Liz and that worried her. Max would probably pick her.

Max- I have made my choice.

Tess- And….

Max- And I pick……..

**AU- In case any of you are confused this is not where the story begins this is where the story Is going to lead. Should I continue? Read and Review.**


	2. Perfect and simple

**AU-Thanks to all who reviewed! There is no guarantee for Rebels or Dreamers. I myself an not sure who Max chooses. To me it does not matter because I am a candy girl. I am writing this fic for all the rebels and dreamers out there. **

**Summary-No aliens. Everyone is human. Max and Liz are in love and everything seems pefect. But all good things eventually come to an end. Tess is new in town. She doesn't have any friends, so Max being as friendly as he is welcomes her with open arms. But when Max starts to fall for Tess. Will Max pick his former love or the mysterious new girl in town?**

**Couples-Dreamer and Rebel.**

**And on with the chapter.**

Liz Parker walked down the halls of Roswell High, books in hand and her best friend Maria Deluca beside her. Liz had everything a teenage girl could want. She had wonderful friends, understanding parents, a perfect body, and Max Evans. Some would say she was stuck up while others thought she was sweet. When it came to competition she always came out on top.

Maria Deluca was her best friend. Where ever Liz was Maria was. They grew up together and were attached at the hip. Maria was out going and bubbly. Some found her annoying while others found her personality appealing.

Michael Guerin was Maria's boyfriend and Max's best friend. To most he was dangerous and scary but what they didn't know was that Maria could make him drop to his knees. He pretty much kept to himself but if you messed with someone he cared about…well lets just say you probably wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

Max Evans was what every teenage boy wanted to be and every girls dream boyfriend. Max was always in a competition against Kyle Valenti and always won. Max had everything that was once Kyle's including Liz Parker.

Isabel Evans was what some would call a loner. She was beautiful but unlike Liz she did not use it to her advantage. She hid behind her ice queen act and never showed her true emotion. She acted like Liz's friend but the truth was she never really liked Liz.

Alex Whitman was the geek who was always drooling over Isabel. Although Isabel showed no interest she really was. But showing it would mean ruining her reputation.

The six teens made a small unit of friends. They were considered the in crowd…the people everyone wanted to be. Everyone was pretty much happy with this situation except for Max who felt trapped. He loved his friends but if he as much as said hi to someone outside the group there would be a fight. Max fooled everyone into thinking he was happy. Why wouldn't he be, his world was simple….he had a perfect girlfriend Liz who he loved. A sister Isabel who was there for him. A best friend Michael who respected him.

That all changed when a petite blonde walked through the doors of Roswell High successfully catching the eyes of all the boys.

**AU-This chapter pretty much just introduced the characters. Read and Review.**


	3. life of pain

**AU- Thanks to all reviewed. I hope all the Dreamers and Rebels are enjoying this story!**

**Summary-No aliens. Everyone is human. Max and Liz are in love and everything seems perfect. But all good things eventually come to an end. Tess is new in town. She doesn't have any friends, so Max being as friendly as he is welcomes her with open arms. But when Max starts to fall for Tess. Will Max pick his former love or the mysterious new girl in town?**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**And on with the chapter…..**

_Tess's POV_

I hear whispers as I walk down the hall. They are probably talking about me….the new girl who doesn't belong. I don't belong anywhere. My own parents didn't even want me. My mom was only 15 when she became pregnant with me. Everything was fine…well as fine as it could be considering they were teenage parents until my mom became pregnant again. I was two at the time. I remember hearing my dad yelling at my mom telling her to get an abortion…..but my mom being the good woman she was refused. After a couple days of fighting they filed for divorce and my dad left leaving My 18 year old mom to take care of me and my unborn sister.

The first five years were rough but they were worth it because we had each other. But that all ended when my mom was killed in a car accident on her way home from the store. Being only four my little sister Abby did not understand what was happening. I was not as fortunate as Abby, I was seven and knew exactly what was going on…my mommy was gone and was never coming back. The memory is burned into my mind.

The funeral was held in a small church in California. Abby and I were sent to a foster home. The foster home tried to find my dad but when they did he did not want us. We continued to live in foster home after foster home. That all changed when we were adopted by the Valentis.

The Valentis were sweet and loving people. Jim was the town's sheriff father of one. Amy was his wife mother of one. Amy's daughter Maria pretty much ignored me. Jim's son Kyle would say hello every once in a while but most of time he ignored me. They were a nice family but I don't belong there….I don't deserve to be happy.

You see I am the reason my mom and dad never got to go to college. If I wasn't born my parents would be married right now and would probably have a couple kids. Abby tells me It wasn't my fault but I know deep down she blames me.

Many times I have come close to killing myself but one thing always stops me. Abby. What would happen to her if I wasn't here? Abby is my reason for living. She's the reason I am here in Roswell, New Mexico living a life I don't deserve.

No one sees the pain I go through everyday. To them I just another new girl parading down the halls of Roswell High. But I am much more. I am the one who comforts Abby when she cries for our mom. I am the one who makes sure that Abby gets fed. I am the one who holds my emotions in while everyone else around me cries. I am not human…..I do not know what it feels like to feel pain….love….hate. I am just a shell created to fill empty space. So you see if I were to die no one would notice.

**AU-Sorry for the depressing chapter but I had to make sure everyone understood what kind of life Tess has had. **


	4. confrontation

**AU- .Its seems that I have lost all my Dreamer readers because I did not make Tess a demon…lol. Sorry to all your dreamers out there but Tess is not a killer. I thought about it and there is a good chance that Max and Tess will end up together. Can't give you more that that.**

**Summary-No aliens. Everyone is human. Max and Liz are in love and everything seems pefect. But all good things eventually come to an end. Tess is new in town. She doesn't have any friends, so Max being as friendly as he is welcomes her with open arms. But when Max starts to fall for Tess. Will Max pick his former love or the mysterious new girl in town?**

**Disclaimer-Sadly I own nothing.**

Mony19

Your welcome. I never liked how Departure ended. I mean one episode Tess was a scared pregnant teen and the next she was a killer.

_**Previously on Confused Love**_

_**Tess's Pov**_

No one sees the pain I go through everyday. To them I just another new girl parading down the halls of Roswell High. But I am much more. I am the one who comforts Abby when she cries for our mom. I am the one who makes sure that Abby gets fed. I am the one who holds my emotions in while everyone else around me cries. I am not human…..I do not know what it feels like to feel pain….love….hate. I am just a shell created to fill empty space. So you see if I were to die no one would notice.

_Max's POV_

I know I put my science book in here somewhere . Maybe I should take Liz's advice and organize my locker. you tell me where chemistry is?"

Do I honestly look like a tour host? Turning around I immediately regret my mean thoughts. Standing in front of me is a petite Blonde with bright blue eyes. Her curly blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail on top of her head except for a few strands. I am very temped to take the loose strands and put them behind her ear.

Clearing my throat I say "Sure, but I have to find my science book first"

She starts to bite her lip a sure sign she's uncomfortable. In an attempt to ease some of the tension I say "I am Max"

She looks up at me and smiles and I can't help the smile that breaks across my own face.

"Tess"

"Ok lets go"

Motioning for her to follow I walk towards chemistry. Stopping in front of Tess's class I watch her walk in. I don't leave until she is in her seat. I don't know what it is about her but I feel like I should protect her from the world.

Putting on my best smile I walk into science and take my seat beside Liz.

Liz looks over at me and says "Your Late." I can literally hear the disgust in her voice. "I had to show the new girl to her class."

She immediately goes from looking disgusted to jealous. "Liz I don't even know her…it was a one time thing."

I told the truth…it was a one time thing but that doesn't mean I can't dream. She smiles at me before directing her attention to the front of the class.

_Lunch_

Science was a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about Tess. The way she smiled at me. If her hair felt as soft as it looked. I couldn't help but wish I was the one biting her lip earlier. I look over at Liz who is talking to Maria and remind myself that she is the reason I can not act on my newfound feelings for Tess.

I love Liz….I do. What's not to love…she's smart, beautiful and she loves me…well the me she knows. There is so much she doesn't know about me. I love to be around kids but she resents them brats. Its not bad she doesn't like kids…not everyone does, it's the point she doesn't know that I love them that bothers me.

She doesn't take the time to talk to me. She's to busy with cheerleader, volleyball or shopping. Its just that way Tess looked at me…its like she saw me without really seeing me. I am not making any sense even to myself but my feeling for Tess don't make sense. I haven't even known her for a day but she is the only thing that I can think about….everything I see reminds me of her…even Liz.

I know I have gone crazy….I mean Liz and Tess look and act nothing alike but Liz is a constant reminder of why Tess and I could never be. The bell rings and I can practically hear my friends groaning.

_Math 7th period_

I have no idea what the teacher is saying because of Tess who just happens to sit in front of me. If it isn't bad enough that I can't get her out of my head but now she sits in front of me for a whole period…an hour of nothing but Tess. Which wouldn't be a bad thing if I was single.

"Mr. Evans could you please tell us the answer?"

Oh shit!

"Ummm"

"Would someone please help Mr. Evans out."

"4c squared." Tess says.

Another thing to add to the list of things I like about Tess…she's smart.

_End of the day_

Thank the lord…school is over. This way I can stop thinking about Tess.

"Do you need help in Math." Tess says.

Ok play it cool.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I am willing to help you."

"You are?"

"Yes…..do you want me to help you?"

Say no…say no….

"Yes"

"Ok I will meet you at the crashdown 5:30."

Before I can respond Tess walks away. This is not good. Liz's parents own the crashdown meaning Liz will have a front row seat.

**AU- I am glad you are enjoying this. Abby will be mentioned more in the later chapters. **

_Next on Confused Love_

_Liz sees Max and Tess together._

_Max and Liz argue_


	5. tootering and fights

**AU-I apologize in advance for any delays in updating. At the moment I am in three role-plays and writing this fic. Please be patient. **

**Summary- Tess moves to Roswell and turns Max's world upside down.**

**Disclaimer-own nothing**

mopz

Your welcome. There aren't many Rebel fics.

bklyangel89

Well looks like you got your wish…I am updating!

Mony19

You are right Liz is not too happy about Max and Tess. It is hard to write Maria as a brat because I am a candy girl but for the sake of the story I have too. But Maria does get better in the later chaps.

**All those lurkers out there don't be afraid to review I don't bite.**

_**Preciously on "Confused Love"**_

_Max's POV_

_She starts to bite her lip a sure sign she's uncomfortable. In an attempt to ease some of the tension I say "I am Max"_

_She looks up at me and smiles and I can't help the smile that breaks across my own face._

"_Tess"_

"_Do you need help in Math." Tess says._

_Ok play it cool._

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_Well I am willing to help you."_

"_You are?"_

"_Yes…..do you want me to help you?"_

_Say no…say no…._

"_Yes"_

"_Ok I will meet you at the crashdown 5:30."_

_Before I can respond Tess walks away. This is not good. Liz's parents own the crashdown meaning Liz will have a front row seat._

_Max's POV_

I am sitting in the crashdown with Tess and fortunately Liz has not seen us yet. Only God knows what Liz would do is she saw us.

Everything Tess is saying is…..confusing. Its all jumbled up…a few numbers here and a couple words there.

SHIT

Liz looked over here and she looks mad. She's walking over here…she's five feet away…4..3..2...1..

"Max can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ahh would you escuse us Tess?" I ask.

She nods. I get up from my seat in the booth and follow Liz into the backroom.

"Why are you here with her after you promised me you would never see her again?"

"I didn't promise I wouldn't see her again I said it was a one time thing."

By the looks of it Liz doesn't agree with me…yep I am dead.

"The point is you lied…this is the second time you have been with her."

"Liz she's new and has nobody else to show her around and plus she's helping me in math."

"If you need help I will help you."

"Your good in science."

Not a good thing to say.

"I am great in science and math."

"You are on be reasonable…Tess and I are friends."

"I am being reasonable…I don't want to loose you ok."

"Liz…baby….you will never loose me…I love you."

Liz looks up at me and I can tell she's about to cry. I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her. I can feel her tears wetting my shirt.

"I love you too Max"

She pulls away from me and wipes her eyes. She smiles softly at me before saying "Max promise me this is the last time you see Tess."

I look down before saying "I can't do that but…"

Before I can finish Liz says "Max.."

I put my finger against her lip to stop her from speaking and say "But…we will remain friends…just friends."

I know she's not happy but she nods. I kiss her softly on the lips before walking back to the front and sitting back down in the booth.

"What was that about?" Tess asks.

"Nothing…just couple issues."

"I think we have done enough for today and plus you look stressed."

"I will see you tomorrow at school then."

"See you at school."

Half way out the door I turn to Tess and say "Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime Max anytime."

I turn back around and walk out the door.

**AU-Sorry to all those Rebels out there for the dreamer scenes. Congrats Dreamers some M/L scenes. I am trying my best to show Max's feeling for both girls. Read and Review.**

**next on Confused Love**

_Max and Liz are no longer lab partners instead Tess takes Lizs spot which causes problems for our dreamer couple but is a benefit for our rebel couple._


	6. the start of something special

**AU-Thanks to all reviewed.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**Summary- Tess comes to town and turns Max's world upside down.**

**Reviews**

Mony19

Liz is insecure…she's been hurt in the past. I would be worried if some gorgeous blond moved to town…lol.

_**Previously on "Confused Love"**_

_Max's POV_

_She pulls away from me and wipes her eyes. She smiles softly at me before saying "Max promise me this is the last time you see Tess."_

_I look down before saying "I can't do that but…"_

_Before I can finish Liz says "Max.."_

_I put my finger against her lip to stop her from speaking and say "But…we will remain friends…just friends."_

**Max's POV**

_Science-3rd period_

I know I should be listening to the teacher and I do…most of the time. Its just that this whole Liz being jealous is taking its toll on me… I can't stop thinking about it.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the teacher saying "You all know that we have a new student…well she needs a lab partner. After much thought I have decided to put Miss Harding with Mr.Evans and Miss Parker you will be with Mr. Whitman."

Just what I need….I like Tess.. I do…..buts that the problem….I like her…a little too much.

Liz looks upset and before I can say anything she grabs her books and walks to the table where Alex is at. Tess walks over and sits down. She looks over at me and smiles.

I do my best to smile back but find it hard….this is going to be a long school year.

"Today we are going to.."

I tune the teacher along with everyone else out. I look over at Tess who is taking notes and then back at Liz who is looking at me with pained eyes.

I quickly look away…I can't stand to see Liz hurting.

I love Liz but I can't help the but want something new and exciting. Liz and I have been dating for 2 years and I will always love her but after a while the adventure and spark is gone. Tess is mysterious…she's exactly what I have been looking for.

Liz and I started to date in 9th grade. The first time I saw her she was with Kyle Valenti's girlfriend and I knew then that I had to make her mine. That's what I did…I made her mine and fell in love with her. Of course Kyle wanted to kill me but after a couple fights and a night spent in prison we both decided to make peace.

Liz and I do not have a fairytale relationship and I am starting to wonder if we will even have the happy ending.

"You okay?" Tess asks

I nod and smile before saying "Yeah."

She gives me a concerned look before looking up at the front of the room where the teacher is writing something on the board.

_Lunch-5th period_

I look around the table at my friends….Liz and Maria are deep in conversation….Alex keeps stealing glances at Isabel and Isabel is looking at Alex from the corner of her eye….Michael is picking at his food obviously deep in thought about something.

My friends…the people who are always there for me…who would do anything for me. As long as I have them I am fine….then why do I feel like there's a part of me missing.

A couple months ago Maria told me something about soul mates…that along time ago they ran out of souls so now two people share the same soul and you aren't whole without them. If Liz is my soul mate why don't I feel whole?

I look over at Tess who is eating alone. Taking a deep breath I grab my tray and without as much as a word get up.

I look back and I see Liz looking at me hurt….tears start to form in her beautiful brown eyes. But I look away and continue to walk. I can't keep on pretending to be happy ….its not fair………. to any of us.

I sit down across from Tess. Tess looks up from her tray and instantly she smiles. I can't but smile back…she's always seems to make me happy no matter what is going on in my life.

"You don't care if I sit with you do you"? I ask

"Not at all."

She looks down at her food and starts to pick at it. Ok I need to do it now if I am going to do it at all.

"Tess….would you like to do something tonight?"

She looks at me strangely.

"You mean like a date?" Tess asks.

"Not a date….more like 'getting to know each other ' thing."

Her brows knit together in confusion but she nods none the less.

"Sure…..here's my address."

She digs in her purse and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes down her address.

Handing me the paper she says "Its almost time for 6th period to start…I better go."

"Yeah me too…see you tonight."

She gets up and walks away. All of a sudden she turns around and yells "Yeah tonight."

**AU- Sorry dreamers but Max is having doubts about his relationship with Liz. Congrats Rebels Max and Tess have a date well a "Get to know each other thing."**

_Next on "Confused Love"_

_Max and Liz break up._

_Max and Tess go on their "get to know each other thing."_


	7. Enough

**AU- I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update….I have been really stressed with school and my personal life…well sucks…lol. But I am back…with a new chapter…I promise to update more. I know I promised Max and Tess's date and M/l's break up in this chapter….but someone asked to have a look at Liz's POV…so here it is.**

**The song used in this chapter is "I've had enough of you" by Breaking Point. **

_**Previously on Confused Love….**_

_Max's POV_

I am brought out of my thoughts by the teacher saying "You all know that we have a new student…well she needs a lab partner. After much thought I have decided to put Miss Harding with Mr.Evans and Miss Parker you will be with Mr. Whitman."

"Tess….would you like to do something tonight?"

She looks at me strangely.

"You mean like a date?" Tess asks.

"Not a date….more like 'getting to know each other ' thing."

Her brows knit together in confusion but she nods none the less.

"Sure…..here's my address."

CHAPTER 7

_**Liz's POV**_

I thought that Max and I would be together forever…and now it just sounds stupid…like something out of a book. I guess I have always known deep down that Max was never in love with me…I guess at one time he did love me…maybe.

But I will never know…and the thing is I don't want to know. I don't care…not anymore. After listening to one of Maria's many lectures about love I finally believe what she has and everyone else have been telling me since Tess moved to town…its time to move on. I deserve better than Max.

Everything Max and I have or had isn't real…it never was. It was a game…something to hide behind…to protect us from life. All the kisses and whispered 'I love you' s all fake…all lies. I kept telling myself that maybe if I stayed with him for a little longer he would love me…but he never did. In the very beginning I think he might of cared about me some what…who knows he might of even loved me but that was a long time ago.

Wiping the tears from my cheeks I get up from my spot on the bed and walk over to my vanity. I grab my hair brush and slowly run it through my hair, watching the millions of strands fall as the bristles go through my dark brown locks.

With one destination in mind I climb into my car and drive.

_I always wanted to be with you  
But only when i'm away from you  
And I have always hated loving you  
And all the pain you put me through  
Now i, have had all that i can take from you  
And now that the game is over  
I'm here to let you know that_

After a few minutes of driving I am in front the house…his house. Grabbing the door handle I gently tug on it and open the car door. Walking around the car I start down the sidewalk leading to his front porch.

I look over at the porch swing and remember a time, last summer to be exact when Max and I were sitting there…a time when everything seemed so perfect.

_Flashback_

_(Told in 3rd person)_

"_I can't believe Jack and Jenna broke up….everyone thought they were soul mates." Liz whisper into the crook of Max's neck. _

_Pulling away just enough to look down at Liz's face Max said "I know…it makes you think." _

_A small frown formed on Liz's lips as she said "Max…promise me something." _

_With a confused and curious look crossing his features Max asked "What do you want me to promise Liz?"_

"_Promise me that you will always love me….and that we will never part." _

_end flashback _

(Back to Liz's POV)

I let out a bitter laugh at the sappy memory. No one heard me…so I don't know why but I continued to laugh but it quickly turned into a sob. No…I will not cry…not over him.  
_  
I have had enough of you  
The shi you put me through  
You know i never cared that much for you  
I have had enough of you_  
You treat me like a fool  
You know i never cared that much  
I've had enough of you

I ring the doorbell and after a few minutes the door opens and reveals Max.

Not giving him a chance to say anything I say "We need to talk." He raises his eyebrows and I know he is not taking this seriously

"Its over." I bluntly say.

A look of confusion crosses his face when he asks "Liz…what are you talking about?"

"You…me…us…its over."

"Why?"

"Why." I mock. "Max…you have done nothing but ignore me. Some new girl comes to town and suddenly I don't exist. Well you know what Max I am tired…tired of this crap."

_You play like an angel saving grace  
But all the lies are on your face  
And i, have put up a shield to fend from you  
And now that the game is over  
I'm here to let you know that_

Before he can utter a word I turn around and walk away. I ignore the sounds of him calling my name…I ignore the pain I hear in his voice…and I ignore the urge to go back to him, to take him in my arms. I get back into my car and drive off.

Once I am a couple blocks away I pull over and only then do I allow my tears to fall. They fall down my face before landing on my jeans making small wet spots.  
_  
Only time can take away  
All the pain you left in me  
Only time can pave the way  
But now that the worst is over  
I'm here to let you know that_

Although it hurts to let go I know I have to…its time to move on.

_I've had enough of you_

AU- I am soo sorry for not updating for so long. Read and Review. 


End file.
